Kiling for Love
by furturtle
Summary: I guess this is kind of a retelling of a 'Phantom of the Opera'. no origanal charaters, no musical containt. Dramic Love story. Contains Mild to moderet vilonce.


**Killing for Love**

"Please stay"he said.

"I can't there waiting for me" she said

"Then come back for me" he said.

before she could say anything the door had closed and the boy was left inside with the care taker. She put her small toddler hand on the glass door and he did the same mirroring his toddler hand to her's._ I love you _she mouthed, he smiled back at her.

**Ten Years Later **

The van crunched the gravel as it slowly made its way up the driveway. Mary ran toward the house and through the hallways screaming "Evan, Evan, Evan" but there was a dead silence. As the other kids got down they found Mary crying against the wall.

"What's your problem" one kid said.

She didn't answer.

That night a shriek came from the hall. It was Addison, she was only a year older the Mary. Blood everywhere it appeared that she was stabbed in the gut.

"What happened?" everyone asked as they came near.

_Evan. _Mary thought but had no idea why.

"Okay everyone back to bed." the adults said.

On Mary's bed lay a note written in red that she hoped was ink and not Addison's blood. The note read.

_My Dearist Mary,_

_It's me Evan, when you had arrived earlier I hid in fear it was only my imagination. I'm glad you came back but I've waited ten years ten long and lonely years. I want to see you again, come to our old hiding spot though the library. _

_Love Evan _

Mary smiled and waited till all lights out to head to the library. She rushed to the back of the library and pushed a shelf forward reviling a secret passage way. There hung a candle on the wall.

"Stop, don't come any closer" a voice called out.

"Evan!" Mary said.

"Mary" you can here him smile"Your Here"

Mary stepped closer

"No just step into the light, I need to see you." Evan said

She stepped into the dim and dying light.

"Your even more beautiful then the last time you were here" he said.

"And you" she said putting her hands out. He put his hands in hers and pulled her in to the darkness.

"Don't worry about me I'm so glad your back" he gave her a gentle kiss.

That mourning Mary found Carter who was 9 years old.

"Hey" Mary said.

"Guess what I heard" Carter said.

"Eaz-dropping again" Mary sassed .

"I need to know if I'm getting adopted" Carter responded.

"What did you here" Mary asked.

"Their moving us again, after what happened to Addison" Carter answered with a small smirk. Mary stood in silence. Carter walked back to the room. She sat there for a while and then went back to the room to find everyone over Carter's bed. Mary squeezed her way through the crowd. It looked as if he had been poisoned. She glanced at his foot and noticed a small imprint of an E. She ran to the back of the library and pride the shelf forward.

"Evan, where are you" She screamed as she stepped into the light and saw his shadow. "Would you care to explain why you killed BOTH Addison and Carter"

"Your not leaving me, not again" he said.

"That dosen't mean you can go around killing people!" she shouted.

"I had to let you know I was here that's why I killed Addison" he turned away.

"Your impossible" she said and walked out.

They didn't talk to each other for a few days. Then finally she was alone in the back yard and he walked behind her.

"What happened after we..I left?" she asked his shadow.

He sat down next to her "Madam or at least that's what she made me call her, abused me, she didn't care about me, I remember days without coming out of my room, She was horrible to me. She died two years ago."

"That hag, I'm so sorry" Mary said turning around to find a Horrific scar on the left side

of his face.

"That's why I didn't want you to see me." he sighed. She then touched his scar with her hand and gently slid it across his face and kissed him.  
"You know why I was left behind?" he asked but didn't wait for Mary to answer "Have you ever realised how no one gets adopted" she gave him a puzzled look "The government said if someone didn't get adopted they would but cut off of government funding. So since no one but you cared about me I was the one left behind" he rested her her head on his shoulder as an apology.

The next day Mary passed by the Adults conference room.

"Look what I found out side the conference room this mourning 'leave and you will be the next one to die!- Evan" one of them read in a panic.

"I still think we should move what can he do if we're gone" another said.

Mary made her way to the secret passage in the back of the library.

"Evan" she called out.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her forward.  
"It was sweet of you to try and insure me staying here" she said.

"Try?" he asked

"They still think we should move" Mary explained.

"Well let me try a different way of having you stay" he said and pulled her into the light. "Mary I know you have only been here for a few weeks but I waited ten years in hope you would come back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Mary looked down to see him slipping a woven paper ring on her finger. She opened her mouth in shock.  
"I know this is going to fast, we don't have to get married right away but I love you" he said. Mary then kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next morning Mary saw her ring. She was ingauged to her first love! Then her smile vanished. She was ingauged to a serial killer. She felt nauseous.

"Everyone come to the living space" one of the adults called "this is Luke, after Addison and Carter's 'disappearance' we were given him so make him feel welcome. Oh and we're leaving at the end of the week"

Luke caught Mary's eye, the stare only lasted a few seconds but it seemed to go on for hours. Night soon fell.

Evan walked to Mary's bed and gave her a kiss. She woke up in a panic, his hand went over her mouth to clam her down.

She sat up "You scared the hell out of me"

"Don't hate me" he said.

"What's wrong" Mary asked touching his shoulder.

"I killed Mr. Odsworth" he said quietly

Mary tuned away.

"I-" he started.

She quickly turned around and hugged him "You did it so I could stay. Just promies me no more murders"

"I promise" he smiled

That morning Mr. Odsworth hanging above his bed by a rope a the move was postponed to the end of the month. That afternoon Mary stared pretending to pack when Luke came in.

"Hey, Mary right" Luke asked.

"Ya" Mary said barely looking up.

"Well I don't know if this is a good time but I wanted to ask if you would go out with me. I don't know maybe we can just hang around the house later?" Luke asked

Not paying any attention and just wanting him to leave Mary answered "Ya sure"

"Oh, see you later then" Luke smiled

"Whatever" Mary mumbled under her breath.

Later Luke came by and led Mary to the kitchen. He pulled two ice cream cups out of the freezer then handed a spoon and a cup to Mary. Mary suck the spoon in the center of the chilled vanilla soft serve but didn't take a scoop, just left the handle sticking up.

"So since I'm he new guy, do you mind walking with me up sorta like a servile guide." Luke said before Mary could answer Luke stepped into the hall and Mary followed.

"Well I bet the that the guys already started to pull their pranks, it always happens to the newest kid" Mary giggled.

"Ya they filled my pillow case with raw eggs" Luke laughed.

"Oh, and I should tell you now that no one ever gets adopted, they wait till your 18 and your on your own" Mary said thinking of Evan.  
"Oh, well then, next subject" Luke said detecting the tenderness of the topic.

"So Luke what's your back story, why are you here" Mary asked carefully.

"I'm sorta of a nomad, I've been in and out of foster homes my whole life, I get in a fight with another kid, I get in some trouble with the the law, or I run away and end up getting put back in the system" Luke explained.

Mary grew silent.

"And what about you Mar-" Luke gasped for air.

"Luke" Mary called out.

Luke was gone, he was pulled into the shadow and vanished.

"Evan" Mary ran to the back of the library into Evan's hall. The light was burning brightly and there stood Luke, Evan had his hand over Luke's mouths and a gun against his head, Mary took a step back.

"Evan" Mary said cauiously.

Luke's eyes popped out.

"You promised me" Mary yelled "you promised me that there would be no moer killings"

Tears rolled down Evans face "Him or me Mary"

_**Ending 1**_

"Mary, don't do it" Luke cryed out escaping Evan hand "I ather die then have you spend therest of our life wth him"

Mary touched her ring.

"I'm not looseing you not again" Evan said.

Mary walked toward Evan. She lowerd the gun and look in his eyes. Luke was let go and took off running.

"I Love you" Mary said and linned in for a kissed.

_**Ending 2**_

"Luke" Mary said.

"Mary.." Evan tried.

"No!" Mary yelled "You promised me how could I ever trust you" She through the paper ring at him and he relesed Luke. They stood there starring at each other, tears stream down there face. Evan pointed the gun at him own head. Mary turned away an heard a single shot fire.


End file.
